Halloween
by DarkMagicians
Summary: Every year, Hogwarts hosts a Halloween party. Dumbledore has a nightmare and the marauders each have their own adventures. A side-story off our fanfic, "Marauders" but you don't have to have read it for this story to make sense (although there are 3 OC's in this that if you haven't read our other story, you wont know who they are) Rated M just to be safe, Enjoy ;D please R R :)
1. Dumbledore's Nightmare

This story is a side-story off our other fanfic. You do not have to have read it to understand but it helps as there are three OC's in this. If you have not read up to chapter 11 in our other fic and plan to then don't read this as it may contain spoilers. Also, although this story is a side-story off the other one, it does not play part in the other fic's chronological order. So this is just a silly extra Halloween story. But anyways, please enjoy it :) also, shout-out to our awesome friend Gala who came up with part of the idea for the first chapter :D that all for now, I have been up nearly all night writing this so I will go sleep now - Dark.

_**Chapter One - Dumbledore's Nightmare**_

Dumbledore yawned absentmindedly as he entered his private quarters for the night, today had been a particularly boring day. No matter how humble he made himself look on the outside, he couldn't help thinking that watching over numerous students taking their O.W.L.S was the most tedious part of the job. Sitting in his giant chair he sighed, happy to finally rest for the day. He picked up a sandwich he found on his desk and grimaced at the smell, but went back to smell it again all the same. Cheese and pickle, a common Muggle blend, but terribly irresistible.

Taking a few hungry bites, he sank back down into his chair, contemplating the day. Slowly, his consciousness drifted, and he fell into deep slumber.

He awoke again in his study, it looked slightly bigger than before but that was probably due to his sleepy state. Dumbledore groaned as he sat up straight in his chair, his back cracking loudly.

Slowly, he turned his head and studied his reflection through half moon spectacles in a mirror hanging on the wall. He gasped suddenly and shocked himself into standing, he strode closer to the mirror to stare in horror at his reflection. His wrinkly face dropped as he said a little too loudly, his tone filled with alarm, "WHATS HAPPENED TO MY EYES?!"

After pausing a moment, he quickly rushed to his desk and fumbled about for his wand. When finding it in one of the drawers, he rushed back to the mirror and pointed it up to his eyes.

"IRIS TRANSFORMUS!" He screeched slightly as he said it, for the alarm of seeing his eyes had shocked him thoroughly. His eyes glowed for a moment, making him look demonic, then transformed to look normal. He sighed then returned to the comfort of his chair.

Looking around his office carefully, he began to notice odd little things that didn't add up. Firstly, the ceiling seemed to be moving. Not moving as in physically going somewhere, but it seemed to be heaving up and down, as if it were breathing.

In addition to this weird feature, several cabinets were missing, making the room seem very empty and very big. Dumbledore looked around frowning, 'Perhaps, this is not my office?' he thought as his eyes came to settle on the study door.

It was bigger than before, looking to be nearly twice in size and instead of being made from simple wood, this door was made up of a complex of various locks and gadgets. Suddenly, a low pitched scream came from behind Dumbledore's chair. He spun his head around quickly to see Professor Romulus lying on the floor, wearing nothing but a torn and bloodied t-shirt and ragged shorts. He lifted his head wearily to look at the elderly Headmaster, his eyes inhuman and wolfish but still maintaining two very human emotions; fear and hatred.

Romulus' back made a horrifying snapping sound, forcing the ragged man to arch backwards and cry out in pain. "You..." he growled in a tone so low, it could not possibly be human. His eyes seemed to not be able to focus on anything, as if he were blind. Dumbledore flinched and stood, cautiously taking a step towards his friend.

"Romulus?" he called out, having to first lick his lips at their sudden dryness. "Are you alright?"

Romulus' head snapped into a position that looked like he had cocked his head at the sudden noise, but his neck had twisted and snapped into that position. "It's... your... fault..." he hissed quietly.

Dumbledore blinked. "Pardon?"

"It's... your... FAULT!" Romulus cried, suddenly lunging at the older man. His arms, now hairy and slightly longer than usual, grabbed for Dumbledore's neck, his face distorting into something not quite human but not quite wolf either.

Dumbledore gasped and stumbled backwards, nearly tripping over his long robes to avoid the man – no – thing as it grasped at the air. The creature that was once Romulus paused after its sudden lunge, seemingly weakened by the force of the movement, and now it waited, as if it were re-charging its power.

Dumbledore took this opportunity to put the desk between him and the creature, giving him time and space enough to ask questions. "What happened to you my friend?" he asked, as the creature seemed to notice him once more.

"Thgir sulumor ton m'i wonk ouy," the creature slurred as a loud bang came from behind the door. It gurgled out a laugh as Dumbledore half turned, to see the door tremble under someone's vicious hits, before swinging open with a loud creak. A green mist poured into the room, filling up the floor space, and in the door space stood a young boy in a Gryffindor uniform. It took a few moments to place the boys face, but when he did, he was certain; if still a little confused as to why.

"Remus?" he croaked, his throat suddenly going very dry. The boy smirked and his whole body image distorted for a moment, before a werewolf was standing in his place. Dumbledore stared wide-eyed at the place where the boy had been as a shadow fell across him, and an icy breath trickled onto his neck. "!sumer ton staht dna." Remembering Romulus behind him, Dumbledore spun wildly, his long robes flaring.

Dumbledore turned slowly and saw the larger werewolf looming quite some feet above him. He froze on the spot, unable to either move or speak. He tried to scream, but nothing came out. The animal that was once Remus came up behind him, trapping the elderly wizard between the two creatures, unable to escape. Simultaneously they both raised their clawed-hands and gurgled out a blood curdling laugh.

Dumbledore crouched on the ground and covered his head with his hands, trembling as the creatures brought their clawed-hands down...

Dumbledore's eyes snapped open as he sat in his chair, his real chair, sweating and gasping for breath. His eyes darted around the room, taking in the normal sized door, the cabinets that were all as they should be, and the perfectly still ceiling. 'I must've had a nightmare...' he thought, his eyes coming to rest upon the half-eaten cheese and pickle sandwich from before his slumber. Picking it up, he frowned, and then chuckled to himself. 'I should make a note not to eat cheese before I slumber...' he muttered to himself, not noticing the door opening.

"Professor I-" Professor Malik stepped through the door and stopped when he saw the old wizard staring thoughtfully at the food in his hands. He smirked and stepped through the door, slamming it hard against its frame, making an extremely loud bang.

Dumbledore nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound, dropping the sandwich in the process.

"Professor Dumbledore." Malik greeted, nodding at the elder professor, smug at his ability to make the headmaster startle.

"Professor Malik." Dumbledore nodded back, a joyless expression plastered on his wrinkled face. "What is it you wanted?"

Malik snorted and started to walk forward slowly. "I only came to inform you that the student's annual Halloween party has started. I will be retiring from my duties tonight if I may, I have some business to attend to, and if I'm honest Sir, I'm not one for parties, even with the other Professors being invited."

Dumbledore stood for a moment, the cogs in his mind whirring slowly, reprocessing the information until it made some sort of sense. Of course, the Halloween party was tonight! The nightmare must've made his mind hazy for a moment.

"Of course Professor, as long as this business does not interfere in the student timetables then it should be fine." Dumbledore said, sitting back down. Malik's smirk widened.

"Of course, Professor Dumbledore." Malik turned sharply, the tail of his trench coat whipping at his heels as he turned. "Have a good evening." he added dryly just before he slipped out.

Dumbledore sat there for a moment. 'I should probably show up to the party but...' he did not finish the train of thought as once more he fell asleep, dreaming this time of small eyeballs with huge irises taking over the castle...

* * *

D: Virtual Flying Whizzbees to anyone who can figure out what the Romulus creature is saying ;)


	2. Party Antics

_**Chapter Two - Party Antics.**_

_Part One - Remus and Romulus._

_((Warning - this part is Yaoi. There no graphic sex or anything like that but if you don't like it then just skip this part, it'll still make sense if you do, so don't worry ;) ))_

The Great Hall had been magnificently transitioned from its usual grand look to a spectacular Halloween display. The ceiling was that of a night sky, with jack-o-lanterns floating about mysteriously within the darkness of the night scene. Cobwebs were strung about the corners of the room, lying scattered over the stone walls in various patterns and designs, accompanying the party banners that were strung up around the room.

Nearly every student in the school attended, with the exception of a few anti-social Slytherins but that was to be expected. Even the ghosts of the castle were having a good time, dancing about with the students who were up on the dance floor, nodding along to the live band that had come specifically for this yearly event.

One end of the hall played host to a magnificent spread of Halloween based food such as pumpkin pasties and a variety of sweets, courtesy of Honeydukes.

Remus sat alone with Professor Romulus at a table near the side of the great hall, chatting to him casually about the Defence against the Dark Arts lessons and other various mutual interests.

The other boys had been with them earlier, but had soon got distracted by other things, namely girls, but they didn't mind. They were having fun, Romulus more so than Remus due to the fact he was drunk. The Professor, although being pretty knowledgeable and wise, could not hold his alcohol well. By his fourth drink he was slurring his words and seeming to move in slow-motion.

"I'm surprised you didn't dress up as a werewolf, Remus." Romulus said, eyeing the outfit that the teen had on. He was dressed in a black suit with a green shirt on underneath. His hair was wild and spiky, complimenting the two devil horns that were sticking out. His eyes were a blood red colour, caused by a spell that Romulus had shown him, and his canines stuck out like fangs. They were fake obviously, but they were modelled on how his teeth would look when transforming. Despite his drunken sub-consciousness, Romulus thought the teen actually looked pretty cute.

"What about yourself? Surely you would be a suitable candidate for that outfit too?" Remus chuckled as he looked Romulus up and down. Romulus had come as a vampire, wearing a similar outfit to Remus but with a red shirt that flattered his eyes, which were blood red like Remus'. He had a long stylish cape draped down his back from around his neck, tied up like a scarf. He too had fangs, and his coal black hair was slicked back stylishly. He actually looked quite handsome, despite being Remus' professor.

"Ha-ha, true..." He said looking straight at Remus suddenly. "You're cute." he said quickly.

Remus blushed slightly although it went unnoticed by the man as his attention had wandered back to his cup. "These drinks... I like them." he murmured, holding the cup by its top and swirling it about. "ANOTHER!" he yelled loudly, slamming it back down onto the table and giggling like a little girl.

Remus rolled his eyes and casually reached over to take the cup. "I think you've had one too many, Sir." he said, sliding the cup away from the drunken man. Romulus watched Remus take away his drink and sighed.

"Perhaps you are right." he said slowly. Remus raised both his eyebrows in surprise, 'perhaps he's more sensible in this state than I first gave him credit for...' He thought as he slid into the seat next to the man.

"Would you like me to take you back to your room?" He asked, knowing that if he left the man alone, he would likely end up in the forbidden forest, or somewhere worse. Romulus looked into Remus eyes again and placed a hand on his cheek.

"That'd be nice." he said before attempting to stand. Remus got up to help him but as he stood, Romulus toppled over on top of him. They lay on the floor for a moment before Remus looked at the man above him.

"Umm, Professor? You can get up now..." He said, hearing only a groan in response. A second later, Romulus seemed to get up quicker than he should've been able to, and helped Remus get to his feet. They smiled at each other before Romulus' dizziness came back and he leant against the table. "C'mon, let's get you back." Remus said slowly as he put his arm around the Professors waist. Romulus stood, with the help of Remus, and the two started off slowly for his Defence against the Dark Arts classroom.

It took them nearly 15 minutes to reach the classroom as Romulus fell twice, once down the stairs and once onto Remus and into a broom cupboard. When they reached his classroom, they were both laughing loudly as Remus helped Romulus sit down on his bed.

Their laughter died down and they stood and sat there for a moment in silence, neither not really knowing what to do until Remus let out a big breath and clapped his hands together. "Well I'd better be off now, my friend's will be waiti-" he stopped when he felt a hand grab his arm as he walked out the room. "Sir?" he asked before yelping as the Professor pulled him down onto the bed.

Remus struggled for a moment, trying to stand before the man leaned down to kiss him.

Remus' eyes widened momentarily as Romulus' lips touched his but only for a moment. They met gazes before Romulus leaned in for another, this time lingering for longer and moving the teen's lips with his own. When they pulled apart again, Romulus smiled at Remus, who smiled nervously back.

"Wait!" Remus cried as Romulus lowered his head for a third time. The man rolled his eyes and stopped, raising an eyebrow at the blushing teen as if to say 'What?!"

Remus swallowed nervously "How drunk are you?"

Romulus smirked and said slowly "Drunk enough that I know I want to do this..." he moved his mouth so it was level to Remus' ear."But not drunk enough to know I won't regret this..." He whispered into his ear before gently nipping the earlobe. Remus moaned into the new feeling and sighed. "Ok then..." he said before Romulus started to kiss his way down the teen's neck.

_Part Two - Sirius and Melody._

Sirius had been wandering around the party for at least an hour with hopes of trying to find that girl, the elusive Melody.

He was about to give up and join Peter outside the hall, seeing as James was busy and Remus had disappeared some time ago with Professor Romulus, when suddenly, he saw her.

No matter how devilish she tried to appear, Sirius could only ever see her as an angel. She wore a low cut dark green vest top with a dark green skirt. Draped over her shoulders, was a light brown fake fur cloak; and in her hands, she held a golden helmet that had two horns curling up dramatically. He could tell she was going for something mischievous and dangerous, but to him she looked like the elegant, quick-footed antelope her helmet showed.

Sirius was staring, totally infatuated, but was broken from his trance when she caught his eye and smiled. Striding confidently forward, he straightened out his bloodied and dirtied white suit and approached her.

"You look like a businessman that got stuck in a zombie apocalypse." she said, fiddling with a strand of hair that fell over her face.

Sirius smirked. "Close, but I'm not a business man." He said with a wink.

Melody giggled lightly, "I see, hmmm a man who was late for a date perhaps?"

Sirius smiled and nodded his head. "Correct, and you..." he thought for a moment."Angel of death that's half devil?" he pointed to the golden helmet in her hands as she looked to the floor shyly.

"Actually I'm Lady Loki. Norse mythology?" she said hopefully, holding her hands and the helmet behind her back and looking up at Sirius from beneath the strand of loose hair.

Sirius nodded. "I've heard of it before, I've never been much of a history fanatic myself though. No offense."

Melody smiled, bringing her hands and helmet back from behind her. "None taken." She said slowly. They stood there in an awkward silence, neither knowing what to say when they both spoke at the same time.

They laughed and Sirius gestured for Melody to speak. "Ladies first." he said with a slight bow.

Melody giggled. "I was just going to ask how your classes were going."

Sirius raised an eyebrow at her. "Classes? Really? It's a party, a time off where you can forget about schoolwork and O.W.L.S. Did you really want to ask me that?" he said with a laugh playing at the back of his throat.

Melody looked a little hurt by that comment and took a step backwards from him. "Sorry, I was only trying to make small talk..." she trailed off, looking embarrassed.

Her little nervous pout made Sirius' heart skip a beat. "No, I'm sorry." he said slowly, rubbing the back of his head. "I didn't mean to say it like that."

Melody smiled again, a smile that made Sirius' heart skip another few beats. "That's okay, I guess I'm just one of those people who like to talk about intellectual things. Remember that in future." she waggled a finger at him playfully, making them both laugh. "What was it you were going to say?" she asked once the laughter had died down.

Sirius swallowed nervously. "Oh-oh yeah, I nearly forgot, umm" he rubbed the back of his neck again as he spoke "Would you perhaps like to dance with me?"

Melody blushed, but her glorious smile hid it momentarily. "I'd love to, but I'm afraid…I can't dance." She said, looking away sheepishly.

Sirius smiled and held out his hand "That's okay, I'll teach you if you want?" he looked into her eyes and saw a flicker of excitement ignite within them.

"Okay then, sure. I'd love to." They smiled sweetly at each other as she slipped her hand into his and together they slowly made their way to the dance floor. When they were half-way there however, Melody stopped.

"What's wrong?" Sirius said, concerned and disappointed.

"James and Lily. I've never seen her that angry before." Sirius frowned and followed her gaze, seeing the look for himself.

"Shi- err, I mean, Damn." She smiled at his correction. "I've never seen her like that either..."

"Sorry, but I'd better go check on Lily. I'll catch you around sometime." She went up on her tiptoes and kissed Sirius lightly on the cheek, making him blush furiously, her gentleness surprising him. "And I hope to take you up on that dancing offer soon."

He watched her walk off and sighed happily, before seeing Lily deposit a whole cup of juice onto James' head.

_Part Three - James, Lily and Snape_

"Potter, what on earth are you wearing?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow at James's party outfit. Instead of his Gryffindor robes, he was clad in a Slytherin one and upon his head sat a greasy looking, messy black wig.

"Can't you tell? Its Halloween, you know, the time for scary things, I'm Snivelus!"

Lily stared at him, jaw open for a second as she eyed his attire once more. "What. The hell?" she said, anger ruining her pretty features.

James flinched. His intentions hadn't been to make her angry; he thought it was a genius idea to dress as Snape.

"How could you be so thoughtless? That's a horrible thing to do." she was visibly shaking this time. 'Shit' James thought, 'Perhaps I went a little too far this time... But I mean c'mon, it is only Snivelus...' He smirked, but regretted it straight away as Lily glared at him. If looks could kill...

"Look lily, I was only having a laugh-" he didn't finish his sentence as it was interrupted by a slap across his cheek. James stumbled back a tiny bit from the force of it and rubbed his cheek gently from the impact, staring wide eyed and non-believing at the redhead in front of him as she returned his shocked look with a glower.

"What was that for?!" he said loudly, his voice cracking slightly at the pitch he said it in. Lily's eyes darkened.

"I cannot believe you... you... twat!" she said angrily, not really knowing what else to say. Thankfully for her, a familiar figure appeared behind her, holding two drinks.

"Everything ok here Lily?" Severus asked, slowly handing her one of the drinks without breaking his hateful glare with James. Severus raised an amused eyebrow at him. "Is that supposed to be me?" he said, starting to laugh until he caught Lily's expression, covering it with a subtle cough.

"Yes, its Halloween if you hadn't noticed. You're meant to dress up as scary things, unless toilet paper scares you." James said, smirking at Severus' attempt at what was probably an Egyptian mummy but was really just him, covered in toilet roll.

"Of course not Potter, don't be stupid. I'm an Egyptian mummy." Severus said, starting to fume like Lily. James raised an amused eyebrow.

"Wanting your mummy are we?" he muttered, looking behind him and smirking until he realized that his "wingmen" were currently elsewhere. He was outnumbered here.

Lily pushed in front of Severus suddenly, nearly flinging him out the way, to stand in front of James. For a moment, James thought she'd had a change of heart as she smiled at him, but that smile quickly turned into a snarl as she tipped her drink over James' head.

He flinched impulsively as the liquid ran down his face and trickled into his shirt. Lily turned sharply and walked away, grabbing Severus by the arm on the way.

"C'mon Sev, we're leaving." Lily said spitefully as she pulled Severus away, leaving James standing there, wet, but just as confused and shocked as Snape.

"Damn, that looked fun." Sirius said from behind James, making him jump and spin around quickly.

"Did you see that?!" he said, still keeping his eyes wide. "She just emptied her drink on me!"

Sirius nodded, "yeah I saw. Bad luck mate, I didn't think she'd see the funny side of your outfit though." James glared at him and looked around the hall.

"Where's Remus and Peter?" he said, looking confused. Sirius thought for a moment,

"Uhh well, Peters outside on the stairs and Remus is with Professor Romulus I think. They left a quite some time ago actually..." He said thoughtfully. James raised an eyebrow, not knowing what else to say or do. After a moment of silence, James shook his head and started for the doors.

"C'mon, let's go find Peter, he's such a lightweight and with the amount he drank earlier he might cheer me up a bit." He called over his shoulder. Sirius nodded and followed, catching Melody's eye before he left and sending her one of his trademark smiles

_Part Four - A lonely drunk Peter._

Peter sat on the steps outside the great hall, drunk.

He had been with his friends, drinking and laughing with them, when he had begun to feel lightheaded. James and Sirius had left Remus and Romulus some time ago, so Peter had decided to do the same, knowing that most of their conversation would've been work related seeing as Remus was now Remus was now his "Apprentice."

Ha! Yeah right, there was obviously something going on between those two. A while ago he had seen the two of them stagger out the hall, Romulus drunk and with his hand on Remus' ass. Although everything had been spinning at that point, so Peter really didn't know if he'd seen it or not.

'Hehe, ass.' Peter thought as he hiccupped loudly. This was the first time he had actually been drunk, and it was brilliant, but his head was starting to hurt and he wished his friends were still around to experience it with him.

Just as he was thinking that, James and Sirius came out of the hall, James looking extremely sorry for himself and soaking wet, with Sirius looking quite the opposite.

"Did he go swimming or something?" Peter asked slowly, the alcohol in his system seemingly getting rid of his stutter.

"Lily dumped a whole drink on him." Sirius explained as James sat down and groaned, placing his head in his hands.

"Why me? What did I ever do to deserve-" He paused when Sirius and Peter raised their eyebrows at him. "Okay Okay! Point taken, but I mean, how could she not see the funny side of... this!" he motioned up and down his body and looked to the other two for an answer.

Peter shrugged, knowing that any response from him would likely not be a sensible one.

"Well he is her best friend James," Sirius said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "She's bound to be protective of him."

"Humph." James murmured, burying his face in his knees.

They sat in silence for a moment, before Peter spoke up. "Umm, I know what'll make you feel better. How about some pranks?" James sat still for a moment before lifting his head slowly.

"You know what?" he said slowly."You, Peter, have just made a very good suggestion!"

Peter stared wide-eyed at James. "I-I have?" he said, his voice stuttering again at the excitement.

"Yes!" James said loudly, standing up quickly.

"Now where in the name of Merlin is Remus?"

* * *

D: WOAH! This was a long chapter :L the last two are shorter unfortunately. Also, more virtual Flying Whizzbees to anyone who got the two references Romulus said in the first part. ;D


	3. I Solemnly Swear I'm Up To No Good

_**Chapter Three - "I Solemnly Swear I'm Up To No Good."**_

"Now where in the name of Merlin is Remus?" As soon as James said it aloud, Remus appeared at the top of the stairs. "No need to shout, I'm here." He said, making them jump at his sudden appearance.

"Well, look who it is!" Sirius called out when he saw Remus ambling down the steps towards them.

"So err, what's up with you guys? Why are you wet James?" he said quickly, praying that they could stray from this embarrassing situation.

James flinched again and assumed a sad expression. "Lily." he said simply, looking to the floor. Remus raised an eyebrow at Sirius, who just sighed.

"They got into a little disagreement about his costume." he said, as Remus raised both eyebrows simultaneously.

"I told you that you shouldn't have worn that, I'm guessing she was angry then?"

James cocked his head and gave Remus an odd look "You think?" he said sarcastically, motioning to his head which was soaked.

Remus gave him a tight, sympathetic smile as James sat back on the floor. Sirius, during their brief conversation, had started to smile dreamily to himself. "How come you're so happy?" Remus asked in an interested tone.

Sirius smirked and put his hands in his pockets, leaning against one of the walls of the staircase. "No reason." he said, wearing a huge, stupid grin. Remus raised an eyebrow.

"C'mon, the Sirius Black I know can't keep things from me. Tell."

Sirius snorted and smiled to himself. "I guess you could say that I got my date."

Remus smiled at him. "Melody I'm guessing?" he said as Sirius smiled at him. "Nice one."

During the three's conversation, Peter had wandered into the middle of the entrance hall and was twirling around on the spot.

"What's up with twinkle toes over there?" Remus asked, raising an amused eyebrow at Peter who seemed to be merrily dancing with himself. Sirius paused for a second.

"He's drunk." he said simply, making Remus chuckle.

"That would explain why he's not stuttering." Sirius nodded and hmmm'd in agreement as they both looked upon the small drunk boy with mild amusement.

"So err, you said earlier you needed me for something?"

James' head lifted and he looked over at Remus with the usual glint of mischief in his eyes. "Pranks." he said simply. "Are you up for a few?"

Remus shrugged. "Sure, I'm game."

Peter suddenly laughed loudly, still spinning around on the spot, causing the others too look at him oddly.

"Is something funny Peter?"

"It sounded like you said 'I'm gay, not game." He laughed hysterically and even James and Sirius had to hold a hand to their mouths to hide their chuckling.

Remus rolled his eyes and blushed slightly as he remembered the event of earlier.

James smirked evilly and rubbed his hands together, immediately brightening up. "Well then."

He waltzed over to where Peter was still spinning and grabbed his arm, making the small boy yelp in surprise. James pulled him over to where Remus and Sirius stood, motioning for them to form a tight circle. "Boys." James said, putting his arms around Peter and Remus' necks and urging the others to do the same so they formed a huddle. "Let's get to it."

* * *

D: Slightly shorter than the last chapter, I'm still surprised at how long it was actually :L


	4. The End Of A Nearly Perfect Night

_**Chapter Four - The End of a Nearly Perfect Night**_

The four boys staggered their way back to their room, laughing their heads off and barely able to keep a straight face from the memories of the past hour. Slughorn's classroom crawling with live slugs that spelt out rude words in slimy trails, the moaning toilet on the first floor, the loo roll trailed all over the balconies of the third-floor staircase, all of the boys seemed more than pleased with their evening's work.

They crashed through the door to the common room singing loudly to an un-known song and slowly made their way up to their room. Remus shook his head as the other three started to dance strangely around the room, still giggling and tumbling, as he started to get ready for bed.

"Remus? What are you still doing here?" James said, barely managing to keep a straight face. Remus frowned.

"What do you mean? This is as much my room as it is yours?"

"Oh, I thought you'd be sharing with Professor Romulus tonight!" He said before erupting into a new fit of laughter, making Remus narrow his eyes at him.

"Mature." he said giving him an un-amused look. "How's Lily by the way?"

James stopped laughing and glared at Remus, they stayed glowering at one and other for a second, before breaking into uncontainable smiles.

"Well, that makes us even. I won't mention the Professor if you don't mention Lily, deal?" James extended his hand toward Remus who shook it, smirking.

"Okay." Remus said, quietly muttering under his breath, "For tonight at least."

"What was that?" James asked, letting go of his hand.

"Nothing." Remus smirked before landing on his bed with a sudden thump. "Man I'm so tired." the room suddenly went silent and Remus lifted his head to find all eyes on him, three eyebrows raised curiously, and a knowing smirk plastered on each of his friends faces. "What?" he said as the three looked at each other mischievously.

"Nothing." they all said slowly in unison, making Remus frown as they descended back into laughter. Remus shut his eyes and lay back down, resting his head on his hands.

"Whatever." Remus said, smiling to himself. They lay there in silence for a few minutes, and then something slippery crawled up Remus' arm and he jolted out of bed, screaming and yelping like a tiny girl. Sirius, James and Peter burst out laughing as Remus peeled the slug from his arm and flung it out of the window in a panicked mess. When Remus had thoroughly washed his arm, the laughter died down, and exhausted from such an eventful evening, they all drifted easily off into sleep. Before each of them dropped off, Sirius muttered "That was a good Halloween." the others just hmmm'd in drowsy agreement.

* * *

D: Whew, that was tiring writing the whole of this in one night! :L Thanks for reading :) I hope you enjoyed it, please review kindly. Also, big thanks to our friend Gala again for the idea's in the first chapter, and even bigger thanks to Auri for editing this and being a Beta ;D VIRTUAL FLYING WHIZZBEES FOR ALL! Ehehehehe!

R.L: What's up with Dark?

A: He hasn't slept in 34 hours, must be delirious.

D: "You've Been Loki'd again." ;D

A: *Rolls eyes*

D, A+R.L: Happy Halloween to all :)


End file.
